


Perfect

by DarkReyna16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Sims - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I literally cannot stop writing louper, I love them so much tho omg, it's a DISEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReyna16/pseuds/DarkReyna16
Summary: Yes, this is a one-shot inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Perfect".And no, I am not okay.My only solace is that you all will suffer with me with this pairing. SUFFER I SAY.Enjoy! <3~Reyna





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> Yes, this is a one-shot inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Perfect".
> 
> And no, I am not okay.
> 
> My only solace is that you all will suffer with me with this pairing. SUFFER I SAY.
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> ~Reyna

            For the life of her, Piper could not figure out what she was doing here.

            She stared at the glowing windows of the apartment above, an apartment she knew well, once upon a time. It was so funny—she never expected to end up here, on her nostalgic walk before she disappeared off the face of the earth for an indeterminate length of time…

            She closed her eyes, imagining the layout of the apartment: Mrs. Agreste’s vast garden, where she and Louis would play; even as they moved from place to place, they were always close enough to frolic through Marinette’s amazing garden.

            And then, when they grew up to hang out on their own, they would leave the townhouse, or this apartment, and go hang out in the bluffs, or in the park, staying out way past curfew despite their parents’ stern warnings, messing around, pulling pranks, or talking, just talking…

            An inexplicable lump lodged itself in Piper’s throat, and she felt her breath hitch, tears gathering underneath her eyelids. Inwardly, she kicked herself.

            No, _not now._ She couldn’t do this now. She had made her choices, and so had Louis. It was time to move on, put all this behind her. She had no business crying about this now, when every single bridge that might have led her back to Louis was now burned to ashes—

            “Piper?”

            Piper jumped and whirled around, meeting startled green eyes across the street.

            She groaned inwardly. Of course he would be here. _Of course_. Where could she go that he didn’t seem to inexplicably show up?

            It was too late for her to duck behind anything this time; she was out in the open, and while she usually wouldn’t have a problem acting like he didn’t exist, she had already made eye contact. And she was way too raw in this moment to pull on her cold, indifferent mask. The longer she looked at him, the more she felt her already cracked heart throbbing, splintering further. Somehow, a sob escaped her, and she was _crying._

            And, just like when they were kids, Louis could do nothing but gape at her, raising his hands helplessly, like he didn’t know what to do with them. Somewhere, a piece of Piper that wasn’t so miserable wanted to laugh: he never could handle crying girls. It was nice to know that some things didn’t change, she supposed…

            She turned away from him, more out of necessity than anything. She didn’t want her pride to be shattered tonight along with everything else. As she dragged the sleeve of her nondescript hoodie over her eyes, she heard footsteps approach, pausing just behind her. She wished he would just go away; she didn’t want him to see her this way, with her freshly shaved head and tears flooding her face, in this ratty outfit that was supposed to make her blend in, but only made her feel like a bright spotlight was focused on her when _he_ was looking at her—

            A soft, hesitant hand slid over her shoulder, giving a squeeze when she didn’t shrug away.

            “…What’s wrong?”

            Piper couldn’t stand this. How could he sound so concerned about her, after everything they had gone through, after she had been snubbing him for months? Why was he such a sweet idiot? She so desperately wanted to hate him…but there was no hate for him in this moment. Instead, there was only exhaustion and wretched sadness.

            She was so tired of being angry at him, so tired of denying that she missed him desperately. She blamed the strong wave of nostalgia that was battering against her all night; it was the only explanation for why she turned to Louis, clutching at him as she cried. He seemed surprised by this; usually, Piper pushed him away when he caught her crying, not wanting him to see her display such weakness. But as she clung to him, desperate for any kind of contact that would tie her back to her former life, even if things had been terribly awkward between them for months, warm arms slid around her and held her tight. This only made her cry more, but somehow, at the same time, she was soothed. Ridiculous—why did he still have this effect on her?

            “Shh,” Louis hushed, as if she was a crying toddler rather than a young adult. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

            That was a lie—nothing was okay. Piper knew that he knew that, but again, he was lousy at this. Still, she had to appreciate he was doing what he could to comfort her. So, just this once, she allowed herself to accept the lie, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to witness what a mess of his shirt she was making. He didn’t seem to mind; he started swaying after a moment, as if he believed rocking her would make her feel better. Strangely, it did.

            As they swayed from side to side, Piper almost laughed. It was almost like they were slow-dancing. Ridiculous.

            “…Do you want to talk about it?” Louis asked after a few quiet moments. Not trusting her own voice, Piper shook her head. Not only was she not at liberty to discuss it, but she was literally so ashamed of herself at this moment that she didn’t have the words to explain herself to him. She still couldn’t believe she was here, in his arms…but of _course_ this would happen the night she had to leave. Why wouldn’t it? It was common knowledge that she had a harpy pulling her strings of Fate at this point…

            “You sure?” Louis pulled back, as if he meant to look at her, but Piper tightened her grip on him, her head pressed against his chest. She distinctly heard it when his heartbeat sped up, but she ignored it. Mostly.

            “Please,” she finally spoke, her voice throaty and miserable. “Don’t look at me.”

            “Huh?”

            Ugh. Dumb boy. Still so oblivious…

            “Just hold me,” she ordered, though it sounded more like a plea in her state. “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

            “Like what?” Louis asked, sounding so genuinely confused that Piper couldn’t even be mad at him for making her say these words out loud.

            “Ugh. I look like a hot mess, okay?” She grumbled, sniffling. “So don’t look at me.”

            For once, Louis didn’t push it. He just resumed the swaying, and Piper closed her eyes, listening to the music that was his heartbeat, not quite as steady as it should be, but close enough.

            There was warmth on top of her head, and she felt stubble brush her forehead.

            “I think you look perfect,” Louis said, so quietly that Piper might have missed it, if her hearing wasn’t so excellent.

            Piper felt her own heart give an uneven lurch, and she cursed Louis Agreste to the deepest pit for having such a strong effect on her, even now.

            She didn’t know how long she remained there, in Louis’ arms. She just knew that it was way too long, and when she finally began to pull away with a sigh, Louis seemed to understand.

            “You have to go.”

            She nodded, not looking at him as she dried her face on the cuffs of her hoodie. Louis still had his hands on her shoulders; he let them slide away, so slowly that goosebumps prickled on Piper’s skin. She cursed him once more, as well as herself for still falling for this bullshit.

            There was a pause in which neither of them said anything. Piper stared at the concrete, clutching one of her arms self-consciously. She didn’t know what to say to him. It seemed…rude to just walk away now, when he had been so sweet and comforting just a moment ago. Ugh. If only he could’ve left her alone…

            “…Hey.” Louis waited until Piper looked at him, and then the little shit had the nerve to _smile_ at her. Oooh, she wanted to fight him so badly, but he looked so _cute_. _Damn_ it! “So, uh, I don’t know if you’re busy or something, but…maybe we could hang out sometime…?”

            He looked _so damn hopeful_ that Piper didn’t have the heart to brush him off. And she damn sure couldn’t tell him the truth, that he might not ever see her again. How could she say no to that face…?

            She never could, in the end. It was why she got in trouble so often.

            Piper sighed at herself on the inside, but outside, she returned the smile, hoping the sadness she felt wasn’t obvious in her eyes.

            “I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

            Piper sighed. It so figured that something like this would happen to her.

            “What’s with the grumpy face?”

            She snorted, turning in her chair to give Louis a dry look as he slumped against her doorway.

            “Mari’s asleep; you can stop the baby talk,” she pointed out as he invited himself into her room, flopping down on her bed and making himself comfortable. As usual.

            “I really can’t,” he denied with a cringe. “It’s a dad thing—everything will be baby talk until she gets too old for it…which will be never, as far as I’m concerned.”

            Piper laughed, turning back to her computer.

            “She won’t stay a little girl forever.”

            “You don’t know that,” Louis insisted, and she rolled her eyes with a grin. It was true—Mariposa was unbelievably precious, so the thought that one day she would be a grown woman was heartbreaking in its own way. But even so…

            “Anyway, what’s up?” Louis prodded as Piper scowled at her computer screen again. “You look super bummed about something.”

            Piper minimized her browser when she felt him getting closer; it was not for his eyes. She huffed and swiveled around to face him, frowning.

            “It’s nothing,” she insisted, running a hand through her short, curling hair. Just this work thing I forgot I had to go to this weekend.” Her expression flattened. “And I have to bring a _date._ ”

            Louis raised his eyebrows.

            “That’s a requirement?” He whistled, folding his hands behind his head. “That’s a strict place, that mysterious employer you work for.”

            Piper smirked. His leading assumptions would get him nowhere, but it certainly never stopped him from trying.

            “We all can’t be shut-ins working for mysterious employers online, unfortunately,” she fired right back at him, wiping the curious expression from his face. After all, she wasn’t the only one being secretive about her work…

            As Louis looked away, attempting to look casual, Piper frowned at her wall, tapping antsy fingers against her desk. Hmm. What was she going to do about this situation? It wasn’t like she knew anyone to go with. She’d ask Dom, but he hated crowds, and she wasn’t willing to do that to him. But her options were pretty thin on the ground…unless…

            Oh no. Was she really _this_ pressed? She really needed to get out more if her only option was…

            “…What are you doing Saturday night?” Piper asked after releasing a big sigh, because naturally, this could only lead to trouble.

            Louis blinked, and then stared.

            “What, you want _me_ to go with you?”

            “Don’t make it into a big deal,” Piper warned him severely, before _that look_ could show up in his eyes. “It’s just that, well, you’re probably the only person I feel comfortable going with. I don’t know anyone else well enough.” She gave a little shrug, hoping to trivialize the matter further. “Besides, if you go with me, you get a free meal.”

            Louis perked up at that.

            “Free food, huh?” He rubbed his chin, making a show of thinking it over, though Piper could practically see him drooling already. Glutton. “Weeeeeell, lemme make a few calls, see if I can move some things around—”

            “Thank Emma for babysitting for you,” Piper reminded him, turning back to her computer to respond to the banquet e-mail as Louis let himself out. Bless Emma—Louis should really pay her more for always coming in clutch when they needed someone to watch Mariposa. God knows they didn’t often return the favor—Nova’s name suited the child well, and Piper would leave it at that.

 

* * *

 

            Louis was not prepared. He felt so offended that he wanted to sue _someone_ , but he wasn’t sure who—maybe the people who thought it was a good idea to throw this banquet, and have Piper looking…like _that._

            ‘ _Unfair,_ ’ Louis thought, stewing in his own sulfurous thoughts as he sipped at his champagne, not really tasting it as he watched Piper interact with some of her coworkers, not paying him the slightest bit of attention. And why would she? She was practically _glowing_ in that emerald green dress, looking fun and flirty and beautiful and _perfect._ Louis felt so underdressed, despite the fact that she had chosen the color to match his tie, which she had picked out to match his eyes, and he was _hating life_ right now, _god_ , why did she have to look like that? ‘ _Cheating. Evil. ILLEGAL—_ ’

            His mind surely would have kept up its chant of begrudging thoughts, but her coworkers left her, and suddenly, he had all of Piper’s attention. She blinked at him, looking confused by the furrow of his brow.

            “What?” She asked him, tilting her head to the side in a way so endearing that Louis wanted to toss his champagne glass and kiss her on the spot. “Is your steak not sitting right?”

            Louis made a face.

            “It’s not that,” he grumbled, glancing briefly away from her, but then, like she was a magnet, his eyes were drawn right back to her again, in time to see her frown.

            “What is it, then?”

            Oh god, how did he articulate this? _“You look too good, and it’s really distracting”? “You did not properly prepare me for how you would look tonight, and now I’m braindead and grumpy”?_ God, he so did not want to be in this situation; he and Piper had been so good so far, what with them living together and slowly creeping their way towards friendship again…he didn’t want to do anything to screw that up…but when she looked like _that_ —

            Piper’s gaze drifted from him for a moment, and Louis made himself breathe. Did she really have no idea of the effect she had on him…?

            Suddenly, her eyes were widening, and Louis tensed—oh god, he hadn’t said that out loud, had he?

            As it turned out, Piper wasn’t even concerned about him; she climbed to her feet the next second, standing at attention with the utmost serious look on her face as a well-dressed man approached them. Louis sized the guy up, feeling himself scowl. Who was this schmuck?

            “Sir,” Piper addressed him, and Louis got the strangest feeling that she would have saluted, had the man not chuckled.

            “At ease,” he seemed to tease, and Piper relaxed, “I know this is a work function, Cesaire, but you don’t have to be so tense. I do hope you and your date are enjoying the party?”

            Ah, was this someone Louis could complain to? Good, ‘cause he had a _lot_ to say—

            “Oh, yes,” Piper spoke just as he was opening his mouth; she slipped a hand over his chest and Louis muffled a yelp at the stinging sensation, quickly glancing up at her as she gave what must be her boss a hundred-watt smile. “We’re enjoying ourselves very much, thank you.”

            She slid a glance Louis’ way, her eyes suddenly cutting.

            ‘ _Say anything to embarrass me and the nipple comes off,_ ’ her eyes warned him. Wisely, Louis shut his mouth, and merely nodded along with her words.

            “Really?” Asked the big wig, adjusting the pin on his lapel. “Because I’ve noticed that you two have hardly made use of the dancefloor.” He gave Piper a look Louis didn’t understand, but it was a look that made her look strangely guilty. “I think you should make use of it before you leave for the night.”

            Piper nodded stiffly.

            “Yes, sir. Come on, Louis,” she said suddenly, yanking him to his feet and pulling him determinedly towards the dancefloor, as he stared at her in bewilderment, wondering, A: when she had gotten so strong, and B: what all that was about. It was awfully strange for any boss to require their employee to dance, unless they were a can-can dancer, or a stripper—

            ‘ _Oh my god,_ ’ Louis thought suddenly, the absurdity of the situation taking his mind to strange places. ‘ _There’s no way…but wait…that_ would _explain her odd night hours—_ ’

            “Louis.” Piper cut through his thought process, and he looked down to find her giving him a flat look. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I don’t like that look on your face, so stop it.”

            Louis shifted uncomfortably. Damn. He didn’t know how to take the fact that she still knew how to read him so well…

            “It’s just a little weird that your boss wants you to dance,” he remarked, choosing to go with the PG version of what he was imagining as Piper moved one of his hands to her waist, keeping hold of the other one as she led them effortlessly into the dance. Piper gave a shrug, looking nonchalant…save for the secret hiding in her eyes.

            “He just wants to make sure everyone’s enjoying themselves,” she said, casual as anything. Louis, however, could tell that she was just being evasive, because she didn’t quite meet his eyes when she gave such a lame excuse. He ducked his head down a little, slowly raising his eyebrows as he held her gaze.

            “Piper,” he said, leaving it at that, because he knew _she_ knew that she was totally hiding something from him. After all, it wasn’t often he had to go through a _security screening process_ for a party—

            That tantalizing secret glittering in her beautiful eyes was well-guarded, however; she lowered her eyelids, giving him a warning look.

            “You’re better off not knowing,” she insisted, twisting artfully out of his grasp only to let him reel her back in. “Just dance with me.”

            Although his curiosity burned, Louis obliged, finding himself impressed with how…graceful Piper was. He couldn’t remember her dancing like this when they were younger; yeah, she could bust a move, but when it came to slow dances like this…

            Louis switched positions, taking over the dance so that he could lead. Piper quirked a brow at him, but she allowed it, even as he slowed the tempo down, drawing her closer in so that her body was flush against his. Louis thought he felt something like a shiver go through her, and his heart jumped and sped up, out of sync with the pace of the dance.

            God, it really _wasn’t_ fair. How did she manage to do this to him every time, just by being near him…?

            Piper laid her head on his chest, and suddenly, Louis was thrown back into that night, five years ago, when he had found Piper standing outside his parents’ apartment, inexplicably crying. He hadn’t known what to do, except for hold her, and rock her, just like this, his heart breaking over the anguish she was feeling that night. In that moment, he had desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her, that whatever it was that was hurting her, he would fix it, no matter what it took. He remembered her ordering him not to look at her, because she looked ‘a hot mess’, which he found ridiculous. Hoodie or dress, how could she look anything but perfect…?

            Her hand flexed in his, lacing their fingers together. Louis swallowed, finding a sudden lump in his throat, his eyes suddenly going bleary. What was wrong with him?

            Piper seemed to sense that all was not well; she pulled back just in time to see a tear glide down his cheek. Her lips parted, and, as if she couldn’t help it, she reached up to brush the tear away. Louis wondered for a moment if she was worried that he was embarrassing her in front of all her important colleagues and what-not, but in her eyes, there was only concern. She pressed her hand against his cheek, and he closed his eyes, taking comfort in her warmth and care.

            “Louis?” She whispered, her breath tickling his face as she leaned in. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing,” he mumbled, laughing a little as he opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly at her. “It’s just…I don’t deserve the way you look tonight. Or any night. Or at all, really.”

            Piper’s eyes widened, and Louis realized what he just said. _Fuck._ That goddamn champagne…

            “Louis…” Piper said, but it seemed that she had nothing else to say, except for his name. But Louis didn’t need words—it was already there, in her eyes, that look he would sometimes catch on her face as she watched him play with Mari, or she laughed at one of his jokes. It was a look that disappeared the moment she noticed he noticed, _the look_ he knew he often gave her without meaning to, with the both of them stifling it as best as they could. God, how had they gotten here again?

            She was so unbearably close. Louis knew he should let her go, but didn’t; he drew her impossibly closer instead, his eyes on her lips, which were parted, and so very, very kissable…

            Just as he leaned in, however, the song ended. Applause broke out around them, and Louis sighed, closing his eyes and bumping his forehead against Piper’s instead. He was a fool. A fool in love, but a fool nonetheless.

            When he drew back and opened his eyes again, Piper was staring up at him, her cheeks flushed. She looked away as soon as they made eye contact, clearing her throat and dropping her hands. He had no choice but to let her go, his hands sliding slowly away from her, just as they had that night, when he had found her upset and alone. It hurt to let go then, too.

            “Um.” Piper shifted from foot to foot, smoothing a hand through her hair, looking awkward, and beautiful and perfect. Goddamn, Louis had it bad. “So. I think…yeah, I think it’s safe to leave now. Don’t wanna…stay out too late…”

            Louis thought of his daughter, who would no doubt be trying to stay up as late as she could, waiting for him and Piper to come home. He smiled. Best to not keep his butterfly princess waiting. Besides, if the UST between him and Piper reached any higher levels, he was afraid they might flagrantly embarrass themselves in front of all of Piper’s coworkers.

            Sternly reminding himself to be a gentleman, Louis offered Piper his arm.

            “Shall we, then?”

            Piper rolled her eyes, but she smiled, taking his arm.

            “Let’s blow this joint,” she joked with a wink, and Louis grinned.

            He truly didn’t deserve such perfection, did he? Ah, well—as long as she chose to remain by his side, he would take every moment with her gratefully, even if he had to steal them at times. He was no slouch when it came to thievery, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Bullysquadess for putting up with my bullshit with these two. XP
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> ~Reyna


End file.
